Modern apparatus of all types increasingly require sensors to be incorporated therein to permit proper manipulation control and operation of the apparatus. Historically this has meant the mechanical positioning of the desired manipulation device in the appropriate position on the apparatus and the electrical connection of the device to the apparatus controller. Apparatus of this type frequently involve movable parts and/or work pieces which sometimes impact the manipulation device sensor destroying its functionality. This has led to the need to quickly remove and replace sensors without requiring costly and time consuming recalibration.